Sailor Gundams
by Aoi-san
Summary: Ummm...what happens when a there's a team of Sailor Scouts whose powers come from the Gundams? Sailor Wing, Sailor Deathsythe, Sailor Sandrock, Sailor Heavyarms, and Sailor Shenlong are appearing in this fic to answer that question....
1. Relena's Discovery

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon...if I did I would be making this an  
actual series, not posting it as a fanfiction!!!! ~_^  
  
Sailor Gundams  
  
Episode I - Relena's Discovery  
  
Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian had decided to take a short vacation in Tokyo, Japan. She'd  
only be gone a week, and, truth be told, the only reason she was going at all was because Noin had  
talked her into it. She did have a cell phone with her, as one of her conditions was to have a  
daily report of events. This basically was so if something happened that she felt she needed to be  
there for she could get there quickly.  
  
At the moment she was vacantly gazing out the window of her airplane. She was thinking about Heero,  
lately he'd been plauging her thoughts more than usual...if that's possible. She wondered where he'd  
hidden himself, and for some reason she felt that he was really close. Though her whole flight to  
Tokyo Relena thought about Heero. She reflected upon the first time she saw him to that time after  
he'd rescued her from Mariemaia when she'd held his unconscious body in her arms. What had become  
of him since then, she wondered to herself as snow started to softly fall.  
  
Two birthdays had come and went since then, and she'd recieved mysterious gifts from Heero on both  
of them. That was how she knew that he was still out there, but as to where she had no clue. She  
wondered if he'd ever reveal himself as her plane landed. She stepped off into a crisp winter day,  
the snow falling all around her. Then she took a cab to the hotel she was staying at. She didn't  
notice the shadowy figure clothed in a black trenchcoat that followed her all the way to the hotel.  
Relena carefully unpacked her things and drifted off to sleep. The figure slightly tilted up his  
hat, revealing a glittering pair of colbalt blue eyes.  
  
The next morning Relena decided to look at some of the tourist sites. She didn't notice the black  
figure watching her, continuing his protective guard, and neither did the people on the streets.  
Relena was headed to a fairly recent tour spot. A few years ago the ruins of a crystal city had  
been found in Tokyo and quite recently a museum had been built. She had decided to visit the museum,  
and she even had special arrangements to tour the ruins themselves.  
  
She arrived on the spot in time to meet the other people of the "special group" she was part of,  
most of which had paid a lot of money to go on this tour. Relena was suprised to see one familiar  
face, Quatre Winner. The two had a nice conversation as they waited on the guide. The figure kept  
his distance, now that Quatre was here Relena would be safe...but he'd follow them anyway, just to  
make sure.  
  
The guide finally arrived and they started their trek deep into the crystal city. Relena stared at  
the beautiful crystal in awe. It must have been very pretty in it's original days. She wondered  
who the inhabitants had been, and what has happened to them.  
  
The guide started to volunteer information, " From some documents we have discovered the name of  
this city was Crystal Tokyo. The time was very peaceful then, and the whole world was ruled by a  
queen who lived here. Her name was Queen Serenity, or rather Neo Queen Serenity. Several paintings  
of her, and a statue, can be found in our museum. We hope to find out more about the inhabitants  
and their lifestyles at a later date. The only clue we have to culture are the paintings of the  
queen and her family, a scattering of poems, and the queen's musical locket. We hope to discover  
more as we continue to escavate, though. We also have blueprints of the whole city and we're working  
on a scaled model for the museum."  
  
Relena was starting to tire of the guide's talk, although Quatre was enthusiastically interested.  
He even started a conversation with the guide, hoping to learn more. Relena, however, was becoming  
quickly bored. For some reason she felt as if she already knew everything the guide was telling  
her, it seemed really weird.  
  
As she walked along she noticed a pastel blue light. For some reason she felt drawn and pulled to  
it. She tried to fight the pulling, because she'd surely be lost in the crystal ruins by herself.  
The pull was too strong, though. It seemed as if it were calling to her. Despite her resolve not  
to she subtly headed for the light. She didn't realize this until the light grew brighter.  
  
She continued towards the light, still in a dazed state. Then she reached the source of the light,  
a small vault that was in perfect condition. Abruptly the pulling stopped, she seemed to be given  
a choice. She could either try to find her way back to the group, or investigate the vault. She  
decided to investigate the vault, as something inside her compelled her to, besides, it wasn't like  
her chances of finding the group were really high anyway.  
  
She gingerly stepped inside the vault and groped her way around until her eyes adjusted. In her  
curiosity she failed to notice the black figure entered steathily behind her. The figure hid   
himself in the shadows. He watched as Relena approached the source of the light, the light itself  
illuminating her face and body.  
  
As Relena approached the platform in the center of the vault she found the source of the light.  
Upon the platform were five boxes. The box in the center was blue, and the source of the light.  
Surrounding the boxes was four other boxes that were red, light brown, blue-green, and black in  
color. She picked up the blue box and examined it, it was accented in silver. She gasped when  
she read the words on the top of the box, "Gundam Wing."  
  
Then she carefully with caution lifted the latch on the still glowing box, and gingerly opened it.  
She had only time to let out a squeak before the light surrounded her and drew her into the box.  
The figure in the shadows moved quickly, but only quick enough to catch the box. His hat had flown  
off in his haste, revealing him to be Heero Yuy.  
  
" Relena," he whispered, holding the box she'd disappeared into and fearing the worst.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena was blinded by the blue light, until it formed together into a transparent visage. Relena  
gasped as she saw the visage, she was looking at herself. Sure, it was an older version of herself,  
but still unmistakingly herself.  
  
" You looked suprised, Relena," the visage spoke, in her voice, " I am you. Once, long ago, you  
lived in the time of this city, Princess Relena. In fact you often visited it."  
  
" But, but...how am I here? And why don't I remember, if that's true?" Relena stuttered.  
  
" You will remember. Memories should be coming back to you now. As to how you are here, you were  
reborn to help protect this world when you were needed. I will allow you to remember some before  
I explain further," the ghost Relena continued.  
  
Suddenly memories flooded Relena's mind, of the life she'd lived long ago in the time of Crystal  
Tokyo. The Sanq Kingdom had existed even then. She'd been the heir to it's throne then, Princess  
Relena Peacecraft. She supposed she'd been named for her past self. Then she saw who her fiance  
had been--Heero. Only, somehow she knew that wasn't his name...although his real name alluded her.  
Yet, unmistakingly it was Heero, the Heero she knew anyway.  
  
" You have seen your past self. Now is the time of your destiny. Even in your past you had sailor  
tendencies. When Crystal Tokyo was in it's last few days these boxes were created so that you, and  
a group of others who also had sailor tendencies could protect this world in the future. The creation  
of the gundams was forseen and chosen to be the source of your power. The Sailor Gundams must now  
arise! You, Relena Peacecraft, are Sailor Wing. The Gundam Wing your power source. First find the  
other Gundam Sailors, then you will know what to do," the ghost continued, fading away with it's last  
few words.  
  
" Wait!" Relena called out too late, her eyes opening to the vault. Someone was holding her in their  
arms.  
  
" Relena?" the person asked, their voice identifying them as male.  
  
" Heero?" Relena asked in suprise.  
  
" Good, you're okay," Heero replied, helping her to her feet, " By now the group you were with must  
be worried about you."  
  
" Not to mention Quatre...how much time has passed, anyway?" asked Relena.  
  
Heero shrugged his shoulders and headed out, Relena following him. Heero confidently walked through  
the maze of crystal ruins, as if he knew exactly where the group was. Soon they came upon them and  
Heero turned to leave.  
  
" Heero, can I ask you something?" Relena asked, and then continued when she recieved no reply,  
" Why are you watching me, and how did you find the group?"  
  
Heero just disappeared into the crystal ruins, without answering. The second question would have  
been easy to answer, he had a tracking device planted on Quatre. The first question was harder, HE  
didn't even know the answer. He wandered aimlessly, not caring if he could find his way out or not.  
Somehow he found himself in the heart of the ruins of a roomy crystalline mansion. Something about  
it seemed oddly familiar. Then he saw the painting on the wall, and that scattered pictures. He was  
in them...and so was Relena. But that was hundreds of years ago, it couldn't be them...could it?  
  
He explored the mansion further, and the more he saw the more his feeling of deja vou increased.  
Suddenly a memory assulted him...it was if he had been pulled back in time. In his memory the  
mansion was decorated for a party. He wore a fancy outfit and felt as if he fit in, something he  
couldn't remember having felt before in his current life. He was dancing with a girl, in a closer  
look he realized she looked just like Relena--no, his heart told him, it was Relena. They danced  
the whole night long, and for some reason he enjoyed it....  
  
When the flashback stopped he realized in suprise it was real. He and Relena had been alive when  
this city flourished, somehow, and more than that...married. The revelation shocked him and he  
actually sat down for a short moment to soak it all in. That did explain his instinct to protect  
Relena, though.  
  
Once he came to that conclusion he headed out to find Relena, even without his strange instinct to  
protect her he still had a mission as her private bodyguard to fullfill. There was still the rest  
of this crazy week ahead. He only hoped the rest of the week wouldn't be as eventful as this day  
had been so far.  
  
AN: Long chapter, eh? I've had this written for about a month...and still no real inspiration for  
the second chapter...wher Sailor Deathsythe is discovered ^_~. I promise to have it done ASAP,  
though, just review in return, k? 


	2. Welcome Deathsythe

Disclaimer: *sigh* I keep on telling myself if I have to say one more disclaimer...or rather type  
one, I'll die.... Well...Idon'townGundamWingorSailorMoon.... There, I said it really quickly....  
*dies* Seriously...I'm really okay...I'll be fine...at least I think so ~_~"  
  
Sailor Gundams  
  
Episode II- Welcome Deathsythe  
  
The rest of the week, and Relena's flight home, were uneventful. To Relena's dismay Heero didn't  
show himself for the rest of the trip. On the flight home she reflected on her forgotten past.  
Lately, in her dreams, she'd remembered even more, some of the memories bringing a slight blush to  
her cheeks. She was silent during the long flight home, as she gazed absently out the window. Her  
mind was far away though, in her forgotten past.  
  
Noin picked her up at the airport, inquiring about how her trip went. Relena decided not to tell  
Noin about the strange events that had occured at Crystal Tokyo. Instead she gave her a general  
description of the crystal ruins and the places she had went to on the other days of her trip.  
Noin nodded, as they pulled into Preventer Headquarters.  
  
Relena entered her small office and found it the same as when she had left. Relena sighed and  
glanced at the teddy bear Heero had given her, his first birthday gift to her. It was sitting on  
her wooden desk. Next to the bear was a picture of Heero. Looking at the picture brought back  
another vivid memory from her past.  
  
She and Heero were playing tag in an open field. The thought of the Heero she knew playing tag  
brought a grin to the real Relena's face. When the two stopped they sat down, Relena in Heero's  
lap, at the base of a tall and shady tree. The happy couple looked at the beautiful sunset that  
was unfolded before them. Relena heard herself sigh as she leaned back into Heero's arms and his  
embrace tightened around her. Relena heard the thoughts that went through her head in that moment,  
everything was perfect, so very perfect. The next part shocked the real Relena as well as the  
memory Heero. She heard herself whisper, " Heero...we're gonna have a baby." She hadn't realized,  
even in what she'd remembered of her past so far, that she'd had children in her past life.  
  
Relena's eyes were still widened when the memory faded, returning her to the real world and her  
office in Preventers Headquarters. She...and Heero had had children.... The thought both shocked  
and thrilled her. So, Heero had loved her, at least once upon a time. That gave her some hope  
that he also did in this life.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by her secretary, " Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian, someone is here  
and requests to see you. Her name is Ebony Trépas."  
  
" Send her in," Relena replied, wondering just who Ms. Trépas was. Nothing she could've imagined  
would have prepared her for the real thing, though.  
  
A raven hair youth entered her office. Her hair was cut short and very wavy, one wave fell close  
to covering her eye, in fact. The girl was shorter than Relena, and obviously younger, probably  
about 15. She stood about 5'3 1/2", compared to Relena's 5' 5". She had an average frame and was  
thin, but muscular at the same time. The girl carried an almost rebellious glint in her green eyes  
and it was obvious that she was of the type that wasn't easily pushed around. Relena wondered to  
herself what such a young girl was doing around Preventers Headquarters.  
  
" Hello, Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian," the girl greeted warmly and respectfully, " You're probably  
wondering why I'm here...so I'll make this quick. I'd like to join the Preventers, but the person  
in charge of recruiting won't let me.... I was wondering if you could talk to him...."  
  
" How old are you?" Relena asked.  
  
" 15 years," the girl replied.  
  
" Let me get this strait," Relena started, not noticing the black glow from the backpack she'd place  
next to her desk earlier, " You're only 15 years of age and you want to join a militeristic operation  
in charge of keeping peace? It's not just all fun and games. Do you have any idea what you'd be  
getting yourself in to? Not everyone decides to lay down their arms peacefully."  
  
" Yes, I am very aware of what I'd be required to do," Ebony replied coldly, " I am prepared to  
die...or kill to keep peace.... Hey, what's that black glow?"  
  
" What black glow?" Relena asked, following Ebony's gaze to the small backpack that held the things  
she'd aquired in Japan. Relena walked over to the backpack and opened it, wondering herself what  
was the source of the glow. She found it to be one of the boxes she'd found in the vault at Crystal  
Tokyo, the black one.  
  
Ebony felt strangly drawn to the box, and the light. She quietly asked, " May I see that?"  
  
Relena handed the black and silver box to Ebony, noting it said "Gundam Deathsythe" on the top.  
Ebony took it gingerly, studying it carefully. She felt a strange tingling as her fingers caressed  
the glowing box. " Gundam Deathsythe," she whispered, as she read the lettering on top of the box.  
Then she let out a gasp as the black light envoloped her, as blue light had Relena, and pulled her  
into the box. The box hit the floor and Relena picked it up, turning the box in her hand.  
  
" Welcome, Sailor Deathsythe," she murmured, as she realized what was happening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ebony blinked and shielded her eyes from the black light, although how it managed to blind her was  
a mystery. Suddenly the light blended together to make a ghostly figure. The figure had long  
black hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and cascaded down in beautiful waves. Her eyes were  
green and she wore a sleeveless top that showed her belly and pants. She was very beautiful.  
Ebony jumped in suprise when she saw her. Even though the figure looked older and wore her hair  
differently she could tell it was herself.  
  
" You're...you're me...," Ebony stammered, " But how?"  
  
" Yes, I am you, your past self," the figure replied.  
  
" My...past self?" questioned Ebony.  
  
" Yes, have you heard of the ruins of the crystal city, Crystal Tokyo, that have been found near  
the current site of Tokyo, Japan?" the ghost Ebony questioned, continuing as she recieved a nod  
in reply, " You once lived in it's time. Actually you were a close friend of Princess Serenity's,  
along with her brother Endymiona, called Endy for short. You always admired Princess Serenity  
because she was a sailor scout, and were suprised when sailor tendencies were found in you."  
  
" Sailor what?" Ebony asked.  
  
" Tendencies, sailor tendencies. They are certain traits found in sailor scouts, including  
starseeds. You, and four others were discovered to possess these traits. Memories should be  
returning to you now, so I shall leave you to them for a short while," the ghostly visage answered.  
  
True to the ghost's word memories did return. Two were especially vivid. In one she was braiding  
a man's hair. It was long, brown, and gorgeous. Suddenly the man's name popped into her head, Duo.  
He turned around when she was finished and kissed her lovingly. That's when Ebony recognized him  
as the gundam pilot Duo Maxwell. The second memory was equally happy in atmosphere. She was in  
a beautiful garden, a crystal palace all around her. Standing next to her was a pink haired girl  
of about her age. She wore her hair in two pink, rabbit ear shaped buns with the excess hair hanging  
down. Rini, Princess Serenity, her best friend, instinctivly she knew that's who it was.  
  
" You have met your love, and your best friend," the ghost Ebony spoke, " Now is the time of destiny.  
One of your greatest dreams will now come true. You must become Sailor Deathsythe, and protect  
this future, as the planet senshi protected our past."  
  
" Yes...I will," Ebony answered, determination think in her voice.  
  
" Good. It's nice to know you still have your old spirit, you will need it," the ghost Ebony  
commented with a grin, " Go now. You will know what to do when the time of action comes. One  
other sailor has been discovered, the leader of the gundam sailors, Sailor Wing...Relena Peacecraft.  
I go now, have fun saving the world!"  
  
" Hey! You didn't even tell me how to transform...," Ebony stated, trailing off as she woke up and  
realized that she was sprawled upon the floor of Relena's office. " Oh! Vice Foreign Minister  
Dorlian," Ebony started with a blush, " Sorry about that...."  
  
" No, it's quite all right. The same thing happened to me, actually. Welcome to the team, Sailor  
Deathsythe...I'm Sailor Wing," Relena replied, " And please, stop calling me 'Vice Foreign Minister  
Dorlian', call me Relena."  
  
" Okay, Relena...now, about me getting into the preventers...," Ebony started.  
  
" I've got a better idea," Relena spoke up.  
  
" Oh, boy...we'll just see," Ebony replied sarcastically.   
  
" I didn't say that you'd like it better," Relena answered.  
  
AN: CLIFFHANGER!! ^_^ Don't worry, I'm almost done with the next chapter.... Strange, after I  
posted the first chapter I got inspiration for this one ^_~, which I've been in lack of for months.  
I've had the outlines for the first five chapters for months, too...I just haven't had the inspiration  
to write them ~_~' 


End file.
